Des-insectando
by Boomxy
Summary: Marinette odiaba admitirlo, pero bobos juegos de palabras de Adrien estaban comenzando a pegarsele a ella como si de un virus se tratara. Pero, eso sí; Nadie superaría los de él, y como lograban rebasar su paciencia y corazón.


Realmente se arrepentía de no tomar en cuenta el consejo de Max sobre no usar su memoria _USB_ en una de las computadoras de la biblioteca, pues ahora se encontraba pagando el precio.

Ese tipo de computadoras eran para el uso común de todo el alumnado del instituto Françoise Dupont, y por ende, muchos enchufaban sus memorias USB o descargaban archivos de dudosa procedencia, ya fuese por necesidad para concluir alguna tarea o por simple gusto propio; Como las docenas de juegos _arcade_ que solían tener muchas de esas computadoras.

Era lógico entonces que tuviesen más de un _virus_ en ellas. Pero, lamentablemente las prisas le ganaron por dejar todo a último momento y dejar su propia laptop en su hogar.

— _Marinette, creo que es preferible que vayas de regreso a tu casa por tu laptop en lugar de terminar tu parte del proyecto en una de estas computadoras, terminaras infectando tu memoria —_ Le advirtió a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.

— _Voy a perder tiempo en eso, y sabes que a la señorita Bustier no le agrada del todo que llegue tarde ¿Te imaginas que por eso no me deja entregar el proyecto? ¡Entonces quizás tendría que repetir el curso y probablemente me vuelva una rebelde por ser la mayor! —_ En ese momento, quizás habia exagerado, razón por la cual agradecía que su amigo la hubiese parado en seco chistándole para que guardara silencio.

Seguían en la biblioteca, después de todo.

— _Yo preferiría eso a infectar archivos míos con troyanos o quien sabe que virus de estas computadoras —_ En su momento hizo una pausa dramática — _Obsoletas —_.

— _Bien, entonces déjame usar tu computadora ¡Sé que siempre la tienes contigo! ¡Vamos Max, por favor! —_ Suplicó, colocando sus manos juntas, implorando.

— _¡Ni hablar! Nada me asegura que no esté infectada ya tu memoria. Además, Markov la está ocupando para un proceso de limpieza de memoria —_ Acotó, tomando su mochila del suelo — _Ve por tu laptop —_ Había sido su última advertencia antes de marcharse.

Ahora ella le daba la razón, pues a pesar de que había podido entregar a tiempo su parte del proyecto y exposición frente a la clase a tiempo, realmente se arrepentía de no haber tomado el riesgo de ir hasta su hogar por su propia laptop.

En esta ocasión no habia sido tan descuidada, sabía que tenía que terminar un ensayo para después del mediodía y como el día anterior prácticamente lo habia pasado luchando contra un Akuma hasta entrada la noche, decidió que lo terminaría haciendo durante su hora libre.

Pues era eso o no dormir.

Además, admitía que trabajar bajo presión le sentaba bien.

Aunque no contaba que en cuanto insertara su memoria _USB_ a su laptop para poder llevar el documento a imprimir, la pantalla de esta comenzara a mostrar docenas de ventanas emergentes que ella no había solicitado.

Y entonces, el famoso _pantallazo azul_ apareció, junto con una enorme carita triste a un costado.

No pudo evitar sentirse frustrada y nerviosa ¡Sí, trabajaba bien bajo presión, pero realmente no se refería a eso!

— ¡Malditos insectos informáticos! — Bramó, levantando un poco la voz. Pudo escuchar al fondo como la bibliotecaria le _chistaba_ para que guardara silencio, para que acto seguido ella cubriera su boca de forma abrupta.

Ese _terrible_ juego de palabras había salido de su boca al pensar sobre algún tipo de _bug_ ocurriendo en su laptop cuando las ventanas emergentes aparecieron, y ahora esas palabras no salían de su cabeza.

Esperaba que nadie supiera que ella _habia dicho eso_.

Aunque bueno, era difícil que eso ocurriera, después de todo su voz habia resonado por todo el lugar.

Pero, lo que realmente esperaba era que _cierta persona_ no se enterara de aquello, pues sabría que le molestaría por comenzar a hacer esa clase de juegos de palabras.

Se permitió suspirar cuando no escuchó nada más que paginas de libros ser pasadas y algunos pequeños balbuceos, agradeciendo su suerte.

— ¿Tienes problemas con _insectos informáticos_? — Pero el gusto no le duró mucho, pues tal como si esperara que bajara la guardia, la voz de Adrien sonó a un costado de ella, cosa que le hizo respingar.

Se encontraba inclinado sobre su hombro observándola de reojo con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, demasiado cerca de ella.

Maldijo internamente su sigilo, así como maldijo la sonrisa socarrona que tenía en su rostro.

 _Eso es todo, este maldito gato me va a matar_ , alcanzó a pensar antes de que el tomara asiento a su lado, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

— Quería decir virus — Se corrigió a sí misma, alzando su barbilla para que su orgullo no saliera lastimado.

Adrien rio por lo bajo al ver que ella no admitiría que quizás convivir tanto con él habia logrado que sus _malos juegos de palabras_ se pegaran a ella. Quizás en esos instantes no podía molestarla mucho con ello, pero nada se lo impediría durante la breve _cita_ nocturna que habían acordado la noche anterior después de vencer al akuma en turno.

En ocasiones necesitaban darse esa clase de respiros, y desde que ambos habían descubierto sus identidades, la rutina para ambos era más fácil.

Marinette no lo admitía, pero él estaba seguro de que el actuase algo _descarado_ con ella durante sus vidas como civiles era algo que le gustaba.

Sí, debían mantener un bajo perfil, pero las cosas se le hacían difíciles cuando ella sacaba a relucir ese lado tan firme cuando él se dirigía a ella con una intención _catastrófica_.

— Préstame tu laptop, quizás pueda hacer algo — Acotó a decir, haciendo un ademan para que ella deslizara el aparato por la mesa.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si existía algo que Adrien Agreste no pudiese hacer.

— Vamos a quitar los bichitos, que solo nos interesa uno ¿No es así? — Agregó, guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de sonreír.

Bien, quizás habia algo que él no pudiese hacer; Dejar de hablar de esa forma con total libertad.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría con el momento en que se encontraría levemente frustrada ante los comentarios de Adrien. Aunque a ciencia cierta, el color rojo en sus mejillas no solo se debía a la pequeña frustración de los comentarios de él, sino más bien porque se sentía apenada.

Después de todo apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse que él siempre habia sido su compañero de batallas y su _felino_ favorito (según Plagg, después de él mismo).

Y que prácticamente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en una _extraña forma_ , pero aun estaban trabajando en ello, pues primero que nada debían enfocarse en vencer el mal en París.

Además de aprobar el curso.

Con increíble asombro se levantó del asiento para colocarse a espaldas de él, recargando su cuerpo sobre la silla donde él se encontraba sentado para poder observar con atención todo lo que hacía con su laptop.

Adrien tragó saliva por un momento por el repentino acercamiento de ella, algo poco común en horas de _escuela_.

— Vaya, no creí que fueses bueno con las computadoras — Admitió sorprendida al ver como la laptop comenzaba a iniciar sesión como solía hacerlo, mostrando un peculiar fondo de pantalla.

Una fotografía que habia sido tomado a lo lejos por algún fotógrafo, donde se encontraba Chat Noir y Ladybug sentados en uno de los tantos tejados de la ciudad.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, pero intentó restarle importancia en cuanto él volvió a sonreír.

— Cuando era más joven para entretenerme solía descargar _anime_ ilegalmente por que algunos difícilmente llegaban a Europa — Confesó, levemente apenado cuando ella lo recriminó con la mirada — Hey, no me culpes, eran tiempos difíciles para un fan — Agregó, no sin antes girarse para verla.

— Supongo que con esas series también llegaban virus a tu computadora — Intuyó, colocando su mano sobre su barbilla.

— Exactamente, así que tuve que aprender a reparar y quitar a los _insectos informáticos_ — Se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír. Marinette imitó su acción, rodando los ojos, a sabiendas que no dejaría ir aquello tan fácil — Me volví bueno _des-insectando_ computadoras — Agregó a forma de burla, esperando que la suave sonrisa de Marinette llegara a sus oídos.

Pero en su lugar, pudo escuchar un suspiró a sus espaldas.

Lo siguiente que supo era que se encontraba en el suelo.

Marinette había cedido a los instintos que tenía cuando Chat Noir se quería _pasar de listo_ y de un movimiento había logrado tirar a Adrien de la silla donde se encontraba.

De algún modo cuando lo hizo se sintió liberada, había guardado aquello tanto tiempo a lo largo de la semana teniendo a Adrien _testeando_ su paciencia.

Y no es que le molestará, si no que era al contrario.

Ella misma debía reprimir sus ganas de robarle un beso en medio de la escuela cuando se suponía que ella seguía siendo Marinette, la chica _friendozoneada_ y Adrien, el chico _ciego_.

Lo observó durante un instante; Adrien había caído de espaldas, y aun así su sonrisa no se habia borrado. Incluso una carcajada comenzaba a salir de su garganta.

Una que rápidamente fue contagiada a Marinette, como si de un _virus_ se tratara.

— Yo creía que todos los gatos caían de pie — Argumentó, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, el _chistido_ de la bibliotecaria volvió a resonar por todo él lugar, haciendo que ambos quedaran en silencio nuevamente.

Observándose cómplices, pues sabían que sus compañeros alrededor no tenían mucha idea de lo que sus juegos de palabras podían conllevar.

— Yo cada día compruebo que cierto bichito adora estos juegos de palabras —.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Por favor no me maten por esta cosa tan extraña. Realmente todo ocurrio debido a que revisando mi vieja USB encontre un comic donde Marinette tira de la silla a Adrien por un mal juego de palabras y pues, esto salió.

En un principio iba a ser un one shot de "revelacion" donde por ese juego de palabras le viene a la mente que es Chat Noir y por eso lo tira, pero luego pensé, ya he escrito eso mucho, así que de aqui salió la complicidad latente.

La portada es simple, use todo lo que tenia a mano por que #SigoSinInternet y ahorita mismo vine a casa de mis suegros pa subir esto. Pa que vean cuanto los amo.

En fin ¿Algunos votitos o comentarios para esta cosita extraña escrita a altas horas de la mañana? WinkWink.


End file.
